


【Evanstan】How Are Ya?

by FangYang



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 16:37:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangYang/pseuds/FangYang
Summary: Sebastian没有想到自己有一天竟会大胆至此，在这间供农夫使用的杂物房里为一个刚从田地里回来、满身汗味的男人口交。





	【Evanstan】How Are Ya?

**Author's Note:**

> 大量Dirty Talk

Sebastian没有想到自己有一天竟会大胆至此，在这间供农夫使用的杂物房里为一个刚从田地里回来、满身汗味的男人口交。他嘴里被粗大凶猛的阴茎塞得满满当当，鼻尖充斥着属于对方的浓郁的男性体味——奇妙的是，他并不讨厌这股夹杂着汗液气息的味道，相反他为之而腿软得厉害，身前的性器也悄悄地硬得发痛，后穴里流出来的水快把他的内裤给沾染得湿透了。

他真是爱极了这位名叫Chris的男人，几乎是一见钟情。即便对方只是一位兼职于Stan家田园的农夫，而他只是在跟随父母回到这座处于乡村的小房子度假时，在下车的一刻看见站在篱笆旁的Chris——只是这短短一眼，就让Sebastian面红耳赤地软了腿，心脏像揣了一只即将冲破腔壁的小鹿，砰砰跳得厉害极了。

他想跟这个男人做爱，谁让对方帅成这副模样，肌肉结实，线条完美，经过一天农作以后所带来的汗液顺着男人从头顶浇灌下来的矿泉水一起流至块块分明的蜜色腹肌里，就连松松垮垮的运动裤也掩盖不住对方胯下饱满而极具攻击性的一坨。Sebastian像只思索坏事的小猫，心里满是想要张开腿躺在对方身下、被搂抱着狠狠填满的渴望，于是他扭着屁股，脸上染着热切的红意，悄悄钻进了农夫的杂物房里。

“我想跟你做爱。”他重复着，红扑扑的脸庞上带有娇憨而羞涩的笑意，在男人默许的注视下，他颤抖着双手，紧张地解开对方的运动裤，将脑袋埋进了那处味道浓郁的性器里。

他的动作青涩极了，牙齿磕磕绊绊，嘴里发出被堵住的、含糊不清而情色之至的吞咽声。这是他的第一次口交、第一次做爱，第一次这样大胆地勾引一个男人，他像一张白纸，仍未被涂抹描摹过，只凭着一腔冲动与爱慕，将自己最柔软而甜蜜的一面呈现在男人的面前。

阴茎实在是太大了，圆润的头部带着苦涩的黏液数次擦过他拼命放松的喉口，他被磨蹭得通红的唇瓣微张，发出模糊的喘气声。“嗯——嗯…”他泛着泪光，生理性浮出的泪水在他微微发红的眼眶里晃荡，绿色的瞳孔里倒映出面前的男人英俊而结实的身影。Sebastian长得实在是太漂亮了，带着迷人而不自知的娇艳与明媚，经过上帝精雕细琢的五官拥有独特的东欧风情，而如今被阴茎插得鼓鼓囊囊的面颊上沾染了性爱的艳丽，湿漉漉的眼神里溢满了情欲的气息，Chris被他这样无辜的一眼惹得愈发胀大硬挺起来。

“小荡妇。”男人的声音低沉有力。

一个个字词像锤子似的敲击在Sebastian的心底。他眨了眨眼，更加努力地将性器含得更深。他唔唔地喘着气，声音带着青年人独有的柔软与甜蜜，脸庞泛起的红意如同被浇灌了草莓汁的棉花糖，潮湿、羞怯又动人。男人的味道充满了他整个鼻尖与口腔，Sebastian沉迷极了，爱恋极了，他觉得自己像个饥渴极了的“荡妇”，一边给对方口交，一边悄悄蹭动自己被体内流出来的汁水浸得一塌糊涂的屁股，——天，Chris怎么可以这样迷人，光是这样舔着对方的阴茎，他在这场来自于荷尔蒙的袭击之下快要射出来了。

“起来。”男人裹着白色袜子的脚掌踩上了他的性器，隔着滚烫的布料轻轻地摩擦着硬得不行、流出透明黏液的阴茎，Sebastian吐出阴茎后几近迷乱地呻吟着，他仰着头，随着Chris踩踏的动作扭动着自己的腰肢，想要更贴紧一点、获得更多的快感。而男人像个国王似的命令这个沉浸在他给予的快感里的小奴隶，“起来，掰开你的小屁股，”他低下头，凑近对方，温柔地将一个亲吻落在了Sebastian的额前。隔着落下来的棕色发梢，他的气息温热地喷洒在青年的面庞上，“我要操你。”

“唔…！”Sebastian小小声地尖叫了起来——他射了。男人只是随意地踩了踩他的性器，说了一句简单的要操他的话语，他就这样不知羞耻地射出来了。浊白的精液喷洒在对方的袜子上，还有自己的小腹上，他流着泪啜泣，睫毛湿漉漉地沾上了晶莹的泪珠，通红的嘴角处仍有方才口交时留下的黏液，他紧张地、害羞地抿着嘴角，天生翘起的嘴唇让他像只可怜又无助的猫。Sebastian无措地解释着：“我不是故意的…忍不住了。”

Chris望着他，然后倾身向前，握住硬到发红的阴茎，拍打在Sebastian的脸上。“没关系，用你的小肉洞好好给我道歉就行了。”

——哦，老天。他腿软地站起身，眼神湿润，因男人的这句话而重新硬了起来。屁股里的水已经够多了，也许他整条裤子都要湿透了，像个饥渴的女人似的，他想。Sebastian的脑袋里乱糟糟的，迷恋的情欲已经将他牢牢笼罩住了，而他第一次置身其中，手足无措，连动作都变得缓慢而茫然，根本没有能够好好思考的心思了。

小小的杂物房里空间并不多，他被健壮的男人拉起，背部靠着压在墙上，而他在喘息中将双腿勾在对方的腰间，男人结实而有力的臂膀抓住他的大腿与臀肉，将他牢牢地固定住。滚烫至极的阴茎在湿润的穴口打转磨蹭着，一下接着一下浅浅刺入，Sebastian快要被这份得不到满足的空虚与挑逗给逼疯了。他的眼神迷茫，泪水顺着潮红的面庞滑落下来，而后又被男人情色地舔去，他几乎是急切地送上自己的嘴唇，用湿润的、带着阴茎上腥涩味道的唇瓣磨蹭着对方，嘴里喃喃地哀求着，“求你——求你，操我，填满我吧…”

他顿了一下，面庞因巨大的羞涩而红透了，“我想要你的阴茎。”

而下一秒，粗大硬挺的阴茎毫不留情地捅入了黏腻湿漉的肉洞里。Sebastian狂喜地尖叫出声，软而甜得腻人的呻吟被拉长了尾音，带着勾人的婉转荡漾起来。“好棒，唔…嗯！你好大——”他迷乱地索要着亲吻，紧致的肉洞箍住往里操干得更深的阴茎，层层软肉贴上来，既抵抗着外物的进入，又分泌出更多甜蜜的汁液，渴求着更多更满的填入。Chris凶狠极了，他用力地咬住了青年的嘴唇，用舌头卷起吮吸，将对方亲吻得只能够发出模糊的呜咽的呻吟声，而臀肉被他十指牢牢扣住，往外掰扯得更开，露出中间通红的、被阴茎填满得没有一丝缝隙的肉穴。他挺腰操干着这个柔软的小穴，Sebastian的大腿挂着他的手臂间，随着他猛力的动作而晃动着，脚趾因快感而可爱地蜷缩起来，承受不住地收紧。他忍不住，在白皙的大腿内侧留下了一个深而可见的指痕。

“可以满足你了吗？我的小荡妇。”Chris贴在Sebastian询问他。他挺着腰，用力地将滚烫的阴茎埋人那个不断流水的、饥渴极了的淫荡小洞里，肉体拍打着夹杂发出黏腻的情欲水声，而他一次次的操干得更深，顶过每一块凸起的软肉，像要把对方给操到怀孕似的照顾到每个敏感点。“呃——啊，天，你好棒，快把我操死了……”Sebastian别无他法，巨大的快感笼罩了他，他胡乱地摇晃着脑袋，一手搭在男人的脖颈后紧紧搂着，另一只手放在自己被玩弄得红肿的臀肉上，帮助男人将自己的屁股掰得更开，“请操我的肉洞，唔啊！”他流着泪说。

他像个阴茎套子，像个只知道接受阴茎快感的肉洞，更像一个属于眼前这个农夫的女人。Sebastian漫无目的地想着，他呜咽着呻吟与喘息，嘴里无师自通地吐露出那些只在色情片里听过的话语，他也许天生就适合性爱——适合与Chris的一切，适合接受对方的阴茎，适合接受对方的脏话，更适合接受对方的亲吻。他的屁股里流出来的水快要把男人的阴茎都浇湿了，而男人的性器热地厉害极了，却每次都能插入到他根本无法想象的深度。他的阴茎在贴着男人层次分明的小腹肌肉磨蹭着，硬得发痛，想要射精的冲动在他脑海里来回晃荡。“我快要到了……呜，Chris——让我…”

Sebastian讲不出一句完整的话来。Chris将他牢牢地按在怀里，而他的双腿无力地挂在对方的腰间，他的胸肉被对方叼在齿间啃咬吮吸着，他想，他也许不仅能够怀孕，还能出奶。滚烫的阴茎在他的甬道里快速地进出着，他的穴肉不断收紧、痉挛，最后涌出一大股甘甜的蜜汁。——他高潮了。在屁股夹着男人的阴茎、乳肉在对方唇舌里发肿的时候，他射了出来，与肉洞同时到达了激烈的高潮。

“棒极了，小荡妇。”Chris低低地开口，他喘着粗气，在青年白皙娇嫩的胸脯上留下了一个紫红色的咬痕，而后紧接着腰部用力一挺，阴茎在Sebastian无声的尖叫中到达了一个意想不到的深度。他贴着湿漉漉的肉壁，将满满当当的精液全数浇灌在这个紧致黏腻的甬道里。“喂饱你了吗？”他带着笑意地询问。

Sebastian茫然失神地捂住了自己逐渐隆起的小腹。他望着男人英俊迷人的面庞，眼神几乎对不了焦，他被通过扣住屁股的方式牢牢地抱在怀里，脑袋靠在对方的肩膀上，艳红一片的面庞上全是失了控的眼泪和唾液。“太满了…，但是好舒服。”他断断续续地回答。

而Chris只是亲了亲他，发出闷闷的笑声。接着便是在休息一阵之后为他穿好衣服，提好裤子——被汁水浸湿的内裤正塞住了他灌满精液的小肉洞。“还没结束，宝贝。等回到我的房间里，我们还有一个晚上的时间。”男人扶住腿软的他，低沉的声音让他快要呻吟出声，“缩紧屁股，别把我的精液流出来，不然可是会有惩罚的。”

 

Fin.


End file.
